


We're Supposed To Be A Team

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gladio Being An Ass, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: After Gladio and Noct's argument on the train, Prompto tries to help his friends make amends because they're supposed to be a team.





	We're Supposed To Be A Team

“Leave him!” Gladio ground out as Noct stalked off. Prompto watched his best friend for a moment before turning to watch the shield prowl off in the opposite direction. Shoulders hunched in defeat, he sat down beside Ignis. “Where did it all go wrong?” He mumbled, not really expecting an answer.

“I’m afraid that is too complicated to put into words, Prompto.” Ignis responded, reaching out to rest his hand on the gunner’s knee. They both sat in silence for quite some time after that, the blond leaning lightly against the adviser’s side. The innocent action was as much for his own comfort as it was to let Ignis know that he was still there. The desert scenery flew by outside the train as he wracked his brain for a way to help his friends make amends. When it became clear neither were coming back to the car, Prompto stood. “I’m gonna go talk with them. You coming with?”

“Gladio has a thick skull and is not likely to listen.” Ignis pointed out, making no move to stand.

“I know, but I have to try. We all need to have each other’s backs. Moreso now than ever.” The blond replied emphatically, “You gonna be okay here by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine. I’d prefer to stay here in the event Noct returns looking for us.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go talk to Gladio.” Prompto said before jogging towards the dining car. He found the shield sitting at the counter swirling a glass of ice and amber liquid. Sitting down beside him, he ordered a glass of water and jokingly asked the shield if he was supposed to be drinking on the job. When that only earned him a lethal glare, he cleared his throat and tried again, “I know you’re mad at Noct, but...still. We’re supposed to be a team.”

“Fuck off Prompto.” Gladio growled, giving him a look made him appear more like a feral animal than a man. Shaken, but not willing to give up just yet, Prompto pushed on. “We all deal with loss differently, but we’re still working towards the same goal.”

Standing abruptly, Gladio grabbed the small blond by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the seat. The other passengers in the car all turned, startled. “I’m only going to say this once, so listen closely. You have no idea what you’re talking about and I suggest you fucking drop it.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide as he was lifted off his seat, feet dangling a few inches above the floor. He clutched Gladio’s wrist with both hands, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as the shield brought their faces inches apart and snarled at him. The words barely registered in his mind as fear clouded his thoughts. Once he was set on the floor, he turned and ran from the car in the opposite direction of their friends. Any thoughts of finding Noct were wiped from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a slow day at work and this had been bouncing around in my head. No beta, so I apologize for any errors. As always, enjoy! And if you're interested, I'm taking requests over at my Tumblr (find the link in my profile).


End file.
